


Poetry On His Wings

by starvonnie



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: It has been far too long since the Decepticons had had a victory, so Megatron and Starscream decide to celebrate in private (well, mostly).





	

The sweet sound of victory.  Jubilant cheers layered with gunfire aimed at the sky, making a purple and red light show that screamed _Decepticon_.  Yes, it was a wonderful day to wear their colours.  And wear them proudly.  Most of the troops has wiped the soot and grime from their brands, and Starscream was just finishing doing just that to the marks on his trinemate's wings, when Megatron scooped him up into his arms.  He donned one of the biggest smiles Starscream had ever seen him have.

Like many of the other remarkable warriors from that battle, Starscream was carried back to their base.  The only difference was he was held bridal-style, like something to be envied.  Oh, and he was.  Amongst the smiles and cheers, there were a few jealous glares thrown his way.  Mostly by the others being carried.  He was stealing their thunder, but really, he had been the best out there.  Without his brilliant leadership in the sky, this close battle would have been lost.  So let them glare daggers at him and his proud wings while they cleaned the muck from their tank treads.  He and his seekers were the real heroes. 

"You were great out there," Megatron praised him, which only served to tilt his wings up even higher.  The struts were beginning to ache, but Starscream didn't care.  If he thought about the pain too much he'd come to realize that his whole frame ached.  Singed and beat-up, but pumped full of adrenaline.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this _alive_.

Starscream nudged his foot against the closest troop.  He didn't know their name, and he didn't care to.  Their triumphant smile stayed on their face, but there was a hint of fear in their optics when they settled upon their leader and his second-in command.

"Fetch us some engex, would you?" Starscream purred sweetly at the poor frightened thing.  "We'll be in the throne room."

"O-of course, sir!  Uh... sirs?"  Their nervousness seemed to only compound as they tried to figure out the proper way to address them, but Starscream and Megatron weren't even paying attention to them anymore.  All they cared is that there was engex on their way to them.

Breaking off from the crowd, Megatron carried Starscream down the hall that lead to the throne room.  The cheers could still be heard, though they were far away enough now for Starscream to hear the smack of Megatron's lips as they met with his plating, and for Megatron to hear the little gasps from Starscream after each kiss.

This was how it should always be.  Someone carrying Starscream around so that his pedes may never touch the ground.  Transforming in the air to land in waiting arms that were more than grateful to be granted the honour.  And if those arms just happened to be connected to their _illustrious_ leader, then all the more better.

"There is nothing more beautiful than watching you leading your squadron to drop bombs on unsuspecting Autobots," Megatron growled into his neck, sending delightful vibrations through Starscream's chassis.

Shivering from his touch, Starscream started returning the favour.  He left kisses upon the side of his helm, and then on his lips when Megatron rose to meet him.

"My one and only Starscream," Megatron whispered into his lips.

Starscream couldn't help but giggle like a newspark with their first love.  He was so absorbed in all of the affection he was receiving that he didn't notice that they had made it to the throne room until Megatron sat himself down in the ornate chair, pulling his lapful of Starscream that much closer.

Without pulling away, Starscream turned so he was straddling Megatron.  He curved his back as Megatron's hands fell upon it.  Making sure that he was highlighting all of his assets.  His wings, in particular, flaring out behind him.  He had no doubts that he was taking up Megatron's entire field of vision, and that was exactly how he wanted it.

Megatron left a tingling trail up Starscream's cockpit, then across his chest.  He was sure to be extra careful on his turbines.  Knowing how delicate and _extremely_ sensitive they were.  Starscream clawed at his back at the bordering on too much feeling.  Oh, but how wonderful it was when it was done right.  And having done it dozens of times over the years, Megatron knew how to do it _very_ right.

Starscream held himself very still while Megatron's glossa passed over the thin slats.  Even stopping his ventilations from whisking away the overwhelming heat settling into his frame.  All the pleasure was whisking right down to his array, almost making him regret asking that bot to get them engex.

"I wish I could kiss you everywhere all at once," Megatron said.  "Alas, I have but two hands and one mouth.  But I will gladly spend all evening ensuring I touch every inch of your plating."

Starscream revved his engine at the idea of being ravished for the next few hours.  The sound echoed throughout the room, followed by a drawn-out moan when Megatron's mouth and glossa found their mark again on his neck.  He'd be happy if he just spent the next few hours there.  Nibbling and tugging on wires.  His glossa writing words that only his neck could understand.  If he wanted, he'd let him write a novel there.

"Exquisite," Megatron murmured, pulling Starscream's waist in that much more.  Seekers were delightfully pliable.  Able to bend in ways other Cybertronians could only dream of.  That was why interfacing with one was such an honour.  It was a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to try some crazy things in berth.  Except for Megatron, who was granted that honour every night. 

"Aren't you lucky," Starscream mused aloud.

Lifting his helm up and tilting Starscream's down, he got in close to his lips and whispered, "Very."

There was a tentative knock at the door, and it slid open before the bot had finished.  Their fist fell into air and they froze when their optics found their leader and their commander in a romantic embrace.  An _interrupted_ one, no less.  But he did ask them to come, so he couldn't be too upset with them.  They looked around the otherwise empty room, mouth opening and closing as they thought of what to say.

Starscream turned, settling back on Megatron so we was facing forward.  Still, the bot didn't move.    "Well?  Bring it here."  He did his best to sound kind.  He was in quite a good mood from the victory and  from the arms wrapping around him, but it could easily be soured by this bot's incompetence.

"Oh, uh, right!  Yes, um..."  They ran across the room, spilling a bit of engex on themself in the process.  As long as they weren't spilling it on him, Starscream didn't mind.  He wasn't out to get drunk.  Just enhance everything a little.  Blur it just a bit.  Make every touch tingle.  "Uh, here you go," the shaking bot offered them their drinks.

"Thank you."  Starscream smiled at him as he took them both, reaching over his shoulder to hand one to Megatron.

"Go.  Enjoy the festivities," Megatron encouraged, flourishing his drink in the direction of the door.  "We'll be sure to join you all later."  If Megatron was anything, he certainly wasn't shy.  He was right back to kissing and fondling Starscream as soon as he was finished speaking.  After just one sip of the engex he abandoned it, finding his seeker commander to be much more delectable.

Starscream stared down the bot as they skittered away.  No doubt they were off to tell all of their buddies about what they had seen.  They were just jealous, of course.  Any one of them would have given their left arm to be in Starscream's position.  Especially when he started petting his wings.

"We could both use a good wash," Megatron said into Starscream's plating.  Starscream felt him smile before he added, "Care for a shower with me?"

"Would I ever."  Starscream gave his engine a rev.  "But, you did promise that sweet 'con that we would make an appearance.  Do you want to make a liar out of him?"

"What sort of appearance can we make when we're covered in filth?" Megatron pointed out.  "And since when did you start caring about other bots?"  He kissed where Starscream's wing met his back, and Starscream arched away from the sudden attack.  "Though I do understand where your egotism comes from.  I would think of myself just as highly if I looked like you."

"Perhaps I just want to be shown off," Starscream said.  "Paraded around like the prize I am."

Megatron chuckled into his back, being unexpectedly cute by nuzzling against him.  Especially given how much soot had settled on his frame.  "Then I really must do something to make you look your best."  Rooting around in his subspace, he procured a bottle of cleanser and a rag.  "Enough to at least clean your wings.  Since that's what everyone will be looking at."

Starscream had to stop from flapping his wings in excitement.  They still flicked up a couple of times.  So often they seemed to have a mind of their own.

First Megatron cleaned his Decepticon symbols.  With careful touches, he felt for the raised metal on the front of his wings, and Starscream was all too happy to have it take him a few tries.  After all that flying and near-misses of Autobot photon charges, his wings were delightfully sensitive.  Though it was nice once he found them, too.  He smoothed the cleanser over them, for now just leaving circles of cleanliness.  He repeated it on the back as well, only this time he finished with a kiss at the centre of each one.  Then, using his finger in the dirt, he wrote the glyphs that made up his designation.  Even after he wiped that away, too, Starscream could still feel them there.  _Claiming_ him.

"Such magnificent wings," Megatron murmured.  His mouth followed his hand's work.  Leaving a trail of kisses along the newly polished metal.  "You are ever the regal seeker.  A vision.  Be it in the sky or in my arms."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Starscream said, optics half-lidded.  His spark soared in his chest as he had soared in the sky earlier that day. 

Megatron spent more time than was necessary polishing the edges of his wings, and double that when he reached the tips.  Cleaning evolved into pinching and rubbing, and soon enough he wasn't even trying to pretend that this was part of his washing.  The bottle clattered to the floor, the rest of its contents splashing up on their legs.  The rag followed shortly, landing atop it as though it had been placed there in some half-assed attempt to clean it up.

"You're so fun to play with," Megatron purred. 

"Play all you'd like," Starscream encouraged him, turning his helm to look at his lips.  He had no delusions of trying to kiss him with this angle, but it was much easier to remember what they felt like if he could watch them while he spoke.

"Oh, I intend to," Megatron murmured, his voice so deep the rumbling just barely resembled words.

Starscream had all but forgotten the engex still in his grasp until Megatron carefully removed it.  He placed it on the table beside his own forgotten drink.  His hand, still slick with cleanser, slid easily between Starscream's now empty fingers, bringing it to his mouth.  He carefully kissed Starscream's trigger finger, still sore from the recoil of his pistol.  The groan that slipped past his lips was both from the memory of the Autobots he had slain and from the strange pleasure he took from the ache Megatron brought.

"All hail Megatron."  The words fled Starscream on an exvent.

Megatron's grip intensified.  He nuzzled into the crook of Starscream's neck, forcing his SIC to move his helm out of the way.  "Say it again," he murmured in his sensitive cabling.  "Louder.  I want to feel it."  Bared denta pricked at his neck.

Swallowing, feeling his fangs dig in just that much more, Starscream said, "All hail Megatron."

Megatron's arm all but crushed him in his grasp.  His free hand snaked down over Starscream's already scalding array.  His fingers, however, were gentle as they spread around the lubricant trickling out the seam of his panel.  Thinned out, it didn't last long amidst the heat.  It practically sizzled.

" _Louder_ ," Megatron demanded.

"All hail Megatron!"  Both his voice box and his modesty panels lost all sense of decency.  His spike sprang forward into Megatron's waiting hand, who wasted no time in stroking his aching girth.  His hand was let go in favour of plunging fingers deep into his valve.

"Already so wet for me," Megatron commented.  "Or was it the thrill of battle that was the precursor to this tide?"  He chuckled darkly.  "You dirty mech."

"Like you didn't get turned on from it to," Starscream shot back, but all the power was lost from his words.  Taken with each gasp and moan that Megatron coaxed from his voice box.  A never-ending stream of erotic noises that were sure to only increase in frequency and volume.

"I certainly did from watching you."  Megatron was right by his audial.  He could have said that in a crowded room and Starscream still would have been the only one to hear it.  "You are a maestro in the air."

Starscream bit his lip as Megatron's fingers worked all the way in to his ceiling nodes.  That and the praise was threatening to give him a quick overload, but he wanted this to last.  The first one was always the best. 

"Perhaps you will give me a private show," Megatron continued.  "I can take you straight from the sky to my berth.  Frag you with the memory of wind rushing over your wings still fresh in your mind."

It was plenty fresh then.  More so when Megatron's fingers brushed ever so gently over the plane of his wing.  It wasn't the same, though nothing could replicate the sensation of flying, but it still felt heavenly.  Doubling the pleasure of his thick fingers plowing into him.  If it had been his spike, he wouldn't have been able to stop the overload he was barely containing.

"You're not satisfied yet, though, are you?"  Megatron circled his hips, just nudging the back of Starscream's valve with his groin.  He shifted Starscream forward a little so that he hit the node there, chuckling darkly when Starscream gripped his knees.

"Please give me your spike."  Starscream tried to turn pleading optics on him but his helm just ended up lolling back onto his shoulder, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Begging already, hm?  Someone's desperate."  Pulling out of his valve, he rubbed at his nub and left it slick.  "Lucky for you, I'm feeling rather merciful today."

Megatron tilted Starscream forward, his strong arms holding him perfectly in place.  Starscream's valve kept clenching in anticipation and then rippled with delight when the tell-tale click of Megatron's panel opening sounded.  Inching its way out of its housing and slowly, almost teasingly, penetrating Starscream.  How he had ever managed such control over his interface array, Starscream would never know.  His were always either tightly shut or sliding open fast enough to take off someone's finger. 

"Is that enough for you, Starscream?" Megatron asked when he was about halfway in, and only at two thirds of his girth.

Panting hard, Starscream's calipers snugged down on what little spike he'd been given.  This was never enough.  Not when he knew how much more was to come.

"More," he begged.  And more, he was given, but only a smidge more.  Enough to notice a difference.  Enough to make Starscream whine and grasp at the hand holding his chest.  But Megatron wouldn't budge and wouldn't be rushed.  And he called this _merciful_.

"You're always trying to rush things along," Megatron scolded him.  " _Relax_.  Enjoy the feeling of my spike entering you bit by bit."

"Just frag me already!"  Starscream tried to move, but in this position the best he could do was rock his hips.  At least it gave him a little bit of friction.  Enough to tide him over until Megatron's spike was fully pressurized, anyways.

Megatron tutted.  "Oh, very well."

His words were a relief that morphed into confusion when Megatron lifted Starscream off of him completely.  A low whine started in his voice box, which was quickly cut off when Megatron's completely erect spike slammed home.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Starscream could hear the smirk in Megatron's voice, but he could be as smug as he wanted as long as he was smug while he was inside of him.  He reached behind his helm, trying to find some sort of purchase on Megatron's helm, but he ended up grabbing onto the back of the throne when his leader began to thrust into him and thrust into him _hard_.

"You like that, Starscream?"

Starscream nodded when his voice box was too preoccupied.  Each plunge into him knocked some sort of sound out of him.

"I wonder if some day you will succeed me and seduce your own second into interfacing with you _right here_."  It was a wonder how Megatron never seemed out of breath, even when he was the one doing all of the work.  "You can almost _taste_ it, can't you?"

Megatron received no response apart from a drawn out moan broken up with timely thrusts.

"I imagine it would go something like this," Megatron continued.  "With perhaps one change..." 

 Starscream gasped and keened when Megatron suddenly stopped.  He chuckled darkly by his audial, then whispered, "All.  Hail.  Starscream."

Starscream had never come so hard.


End file.
